


Kaleidoscope of Our Summer

by biasedwriting



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Multi, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, Wonshik - Freeform, bts - Freeform, cliche filled fluffy mess, everyone is a sassy asshole because i said so, jungkook - Freeform, pool party shit, taekwoon - Freeform, the working title for this was trash fic that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: We see different colours of life through the kaleidoscope of our summer.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Original Female Character(s), Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byeolbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/gifts), [sleeping_souls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_souls/gifts), [moon__goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon__goddess/gifts).



> Primarily a VIXX fic but added other groups to make things spicy.
> 
> I wrote this for the fun of it, I honestly don't care if people dislike it cause my friends like it and that's all that matters anymore. 
> 
> PEACE.

The heat was sweltering, coming in almost visible waves. Fanning herself, Minah eyed the condensation rolling down the jug of iced tea considering if she wanted to pour herself another glass. She wasn’t particularly used to the humidity having moved to Seoul just a year and a half back to attend university. 

“Don’t stare at it, just drink it.” Hongbin groaned over the loud music, picking up a magazine to fan himself vigorously from the deck chair he was sprawled across. “Trust Wonshik to throw a ‘welcome back hyungs!’ party in the middle of fucking summer.”

Peeling the light fabric of her sundress off her skin and watching it flop back, Minah nudged him with her toe. Hongbin was one of Sanghyuk’s gaming friends who she’d hit it off with quite well. “He’s just being nice to his hyungs, and if I remember correctly, they’re your hyungs too.”

“Psh, yeah, they are.” Hongbin rolled his eyes, reaching for the cold jug of iced tea and pouring himself a glass before clumsily waving it around. “But a pool party for this is a bit much.”

“You wouldn’t be complaining if you knew how to swim. And don’t act so impersonal. The last time you got drunk, you sobbed about missing your Hakyeon hyung after calling Hyogi and me. I didn’t miss the clingy hugging when he arrived either, Mr Lee Hongbin.”

“Shut up, I did not,” Hongbin grumbled, as the woman in the red sundress shrugged, picking up the jug and poured herself a glass. “Remind me as to why I’m friends with you again?” he glared at her cheeky grin. 

“Because I’m Hyogi’s classmate and he thought I was fun so he introduced me to you guys.” She replied, taking a deep sip of the too-sweet tea. 

A whoop cut through the music as Jaehwan cannonballed into the pool, sending water everywhere. Hongbin ducked behind the magazine watching the excited man dog-paddle across the pool to a dark-haired man floating on his back with a screech of “Taekwoonie hyung!” making the man baulk at the bundle of energy speeding his way. 

Minah eyed the interaction with a shudder. She didn’t know very much about Jung Taekwoon other than that he was one of Hyogi’s favourite hyungs (even if he didn’t admit it), and that he and Hakyeon (who had smiled kindly at her upon meeting) had just returned from their mandatory enlistment. Sanghyuk had mentioned that both Hakyeon and Taekwoon had been strong influences in his life from when he had just gotten into middle school. 

Taekwoon caught her eye the moment she saw him with his imposing, broad stature, long limbs and almost feline features. He had nodded at her and softly greeted her when Sanghyuk had introduced them earlier that day. He hadn’t stood around to make small talk, instead choosing to drape himself over Jaehwan who had been lazing on the couch. 

Minah turned to see Cha Hakyeon sitting by the pool with his feet dipped in, chatting away with Wonshik. Hakyeon was very handsome too and Minah wondered if Sanghyuk exclusively made friends with good looking people. He had been friendly and open, telling her that Sanghyuk has been full of praise for her and to come to look for him if Sanghyuk caused any trouble, leading to a very whiny overgrown manchild Hyogi. 

There was a certain familiarity between everyone there that had her twisting the fabric of her dress awkwardly between her fingers, hoping that perhaps Hongbin’s sister Ara would turn up from her part-time job at the local bookstore or Wonshik’s girlfriend Haneul would come in with some more food even though Minah had brought (far too much of) her famous pasta and a variety of sandwiches, but Haneul had texted her that she would be late since she was busy taking interviews. Jaehwan’s cousin, Miya, was running late since she was volunteering at the local counselling centre that day. As much as Minah felt like she had been adopted into this little family, sometimes she felt like an outsider. 

“Damn it, the iced tea is over,” Hongbin sighed, breaking her reverie, as he stumbled out of his seat to pick up the jug. Minah held her hand up and shook her head.

“You are definitely not making the next batch, you pretty much made liquid diabetes in a jug.” She declared, taking the jug from the shaky table. “Also, where is Sanghyuk?” she wondered aloud, and Hongbin nodded to the kitchen.

“Eating as much pasta as he can before Taekwoon gets to it.” the dimpled man snickered making the lady roll her eyes. 

“Didn’t he say he’s going to swim after this?” 

Hongbin shrugged, “if he has a deathwish, who am I to stop him? Now off you go to make your ‘oh so perfect’ iced tea.”

Fighting the urge to smack Hongbin’s handsome face, Minah trudged back into the house as another wave of heat hit her, making her grateful for her choice in clothing. The sandals were not particularly ideal but had been bought to fit the aesthetic. The heavy soles made a racket as she hurried into the kitchen to unsurprisingly find Sanghyuk with his cheeks stuffed and an attempt at a wide grin of greeting.

“S’good.” he mumbled with his mouth full, stabbing his fork into the large bowl of pasta. Minah shook her head before reaching for the iced tea premix concentrate and carefully measuring out the liquid into the jug. Sanghyuk nudged at her with another cheesy (no pun intended) grin.

“Must you insist on grinning like one of those men who flip women’s skirts?” Minah grumbled, nudging him. Towering over her, Sanghyuk managed to look somewhat offended with his mouth full.

“Why would you even say that?” he whined, making the shorter shoot him a look.

“You’re planning something, I know it.” 

“I am planning absolutely nothing at all!” Sanghyuk gasped, holding his hands up as if to show he was innocent. Minah didn’t drop her glare as she vigorously stirred the iced tea before turning to the freezer to get the ice out and drop it into the jug. Shovelling a last forkful of pasta into his mouth, Sanghyuk turned to her.

“I’ll see you outside!”

“Sure!” Minah called back, banging the tray on the counter to get the ice out before plopping it into the jug as the dark liquid sloshed noisily in it. She remembered the watermelon juice Jaehwan had brought being put in the fridge as well and hurried over to retrieve it. Heaving the two jugs, she nudged the back door of Wonshik’s house open with her hip before very carefully walking down the little stone path to the pool. She eyed the contents of the jugs wearily as they sloshed around, threatening to spill out.

“I got it!” a voice called chirpily, and Minah noticed Hakyeon coming towards her to relieve her of her burden. “Kim Minah right?” his sharp features morphed into a kind smile “those sandwiches you brought are a hit, thank you!” 

“Ah, thank you!” Minah found herself blushing at the flattery “I figured we’d all get hungry if we were playing by the pool.” 

“Yeah, Taekwoon just got out and he’s attacking the sandwiches like it’s his last meal” Hakyeon laughed, nodding towards the dark-haired man silently munching on what looked like an egg sandwich. Minah found herself grinning as she walked with Hakyeon towards the pool. Hakyeon set the jugs on the table, drawing Jaehwan’s attention.

“Hey! Minah! You’re here! Excellent!” Jaehwan smirked, edging towards her and making her eyebrows quirk in suspicion.

“I was here the whole time.”

“Yes! Sanghyukkie! Minah is here!”

“Ah yes! Wonderful!” Sanghyuk scurried over with a giant smirk pasted across his face.

“What are you two getting up to?” 

“Nothing.” they chorused, standing on either side of her. Minah vaguely heard Sanghyuk mumble a “3...2...1” and she found herself heaved into the air. On reflex, she screamed as the two men held her limbs and swung her towards the pool with mirthful laughter being the last sound she heard when her body hit the water. 

Now, Minah knew how to swim. She’d been comfortable in water ever since she was very young. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she knew this had been Sanghyuk’s plan, but what was now causing her to panic was her sandals weighing down her legs as she frantically tried to kick her way to the surface of the water. Holding whatever little breath she had managed to gasp in whilst screaming, she reached for the straps of her sandals and began struggling against them cursing the existence of buckles. She could feel the burn in her lungs for the lack of oxygen which was enough to distract her from the splash in the water. 

Once the physical strain kicked in, she nearly quit, cursing Sanghyuk with her last breath as a figure sped towards her and an arm wrapped securely around her, yanking her up to the surface. In her panic, she swung her arms around the shoulders of the person and took in a deep gasp of air before turning to identify her rescuer only to find that she was pressed up against the very naked chest of the handsome stranger named Jung Taekwoon. 


	2. Two

Minah was certain she looked like a wet cat clinging onto Taekwoon as he helped her clamber onto the side of the pool, the buzzing in her head nearly drowning out the sound of Hakyeon screaming at Sanghyuk and Jaehwan. Taking another large gulp of breath, she noted the look of concern in Taekwoon’s eyes and nodded, trying to avoid looking anywhere but his face. 

Which didn’t help much either, given that it was a terribly attractive face. Neither did it help that he was very close, almost standing between her legs. 

“Are you alrigh-” Taekwoon began almost at the same time as Minah did.

“Thank you…” she found herself turning very red under his gaze. “I usually can swim...it’s just…” she wondered why she was whispering.

“Sandals. Excuse me...” the taller replied, reaching to unbuckle the offending footwear off as Minah watched in shock.

“Please! You needn’t!” 

“They made you sink like a rock,” Taekwoon mumbled, easing the footwear off and casting them outside the pool where they fell with a clatter. He ran his fingers through the wet strands of his dark hair and let out a sigh through the poutiest pink lips Minah had ever laid eyes on, “I knew those two were up to no good, but I didn’t expect it to go like this.”

“Seriously though, thank you.” Minah’s vision was covered in white as Hongbin threw a towel around her and hauled her to her feet. Violently rubbing her hair with the fluffy fabric, he tugged her towards the house and away from Taekwoon. 

“Are you alright? Let’s get you into some dry stuff.”

Minah opened her mouth and closed it, noting the guilty look on Sanghyuk and Jaehwan’s face, Hakyeon and Wonshik’s concerned looks and Taekwoon’s t-shirt by their feet with a half-eaten sandwich lying beside it. She bit her lip and looked down at the soaked ends of her dress and the stringy strands of hair hanging from her forehead. Looking back, she saw Taekwoon clambering out of the pool.

Throwing the kitchen door open, Hongbin led Minah in only to see Haneul setting her bag down on the counter and looking at the dishevelled and very soaked Minah in stark contrast to the crisp business formals she had on. She sighed, shaking her head before holding her hand out to her friend.

“Do I want to know what happened?”

Wrapping the towel tight around herself, Minah nodded to the backyard “Sanghyuk and Jaehwan threw me in the pool. While I had my sandals on...you know, the ones we bought together.”

“Might as well have tied a stone to your leg and thrown you in!” Haneul gasped before turning to Hongbin incredulously “And Hongbin pulled you out?! He can’t even swim to save himself!” 

Rolling his eyes, Hongbin sighed “no, Taekwoon jumped in. In fact, he stopped mid-sandwich to jump in. Sanghyuk and Jaehwan thought she was staying underwater to fuck around.” He patted Minah on the back “have you got anything dry for her to wear?” he asked Haneul.

“I think some of Wonshik’s old t-shirts and shorts should do. I think I may have left something or the other behind, let’s see.” Haneul replied thoughtfully before nodding to Hongbin “go on, give them hell for me...unless Hakyeon is already on the task.”

Hongbin grinned “you bet your butt he is. I’ll just go out and make sure everything is alright and leave you guys to it.” 

Watching Hongbin leave, Haneul quickly led Minah upstairs to find her a worn pair of sweatpants and one of Wonshik’s old t-shirts (after much debate about his very questionable fashion taste). Talking to Haneul was very comfortable for Minah. They had been online friends even before Minah had moved to Seoul having come in contact through one of Minah’s high school fests. She liked the warmth that Haneul spread, making everyone feel welcome and at home. 

No wonder Wonshik was head-over-heels for her. 

“I expected them to pull something like that, but honestly I didn’t expect to nearly drown,” Minah commented, tugging the t-shirt over her head, “I think I’m drowning in these anyway,” she said, stepping out of the bathroom and doing a dramatic twirl for Haneul. 

“As long as you’re dry,” Haneul replied looking at her phone. “Haven’t Ara and Miya turned up yet? They were both pretty excited about meeting Hakyeon and Taekwoon.” It dawned on Minah that in the confusion, Haneul hadn’t had a chance to greet her friends either. 

“No, they haven’t. I was expecting Miya sometime soon. Ara said she had a meeting with her boss. You should head down and meet Hakyeon and Taekwoon, I’ll just dry my hair and join you.” 

Haneul set her phone aside “yeah, I’ll head down. I think Sanghyuk and Jaehwan will be preparing a ‘we’re sorry’ speech scripted by the one and only Cha Hakyeon. I don’t want to miss that!” she chuckled, heading to the door of the room before pausing and cocking her head “I think Miya is here.”

Minah leaned out of the bathroom to hear the steady thump-thump of footsteps coming up the stairs and prepared herself for the ball of energy that was their beloved Miya. If Jaehwan was a cute ray of sunshine, Miya was sunshine in the shape of a human being. Exuding happiness (and inappropriate jokes) and lifting everyone’s mood up, Miya was a pleasure to have around. 

“3...2...1” Haneul counted down and the door flew open as Miya stormed in waving a bunch of irises tied together neatly with a violet ribbon and eyes wide.

“SANGHYUK TRIED TO KILL MINAH?!”

“I see Hongbin got to you first,” Haneul commented, holding the door open for the taller one to rush in and tackle Minah into a hug.

“You’re alive!” Miya threw her arms around her friend again dramatically making the latter giggle into her shoulder.

“Yes, very much alive, thank you.” Minah eyed the flowers clutched between Miya’s fingers “Are those for Hakyeon or Taekwoon? Because they’re getting crushed.”

Miya quickly detached herself from Minah and examined the flowers checking if there was truly any damage caused.

“Why are you gifting flowers of hope to two men returning from enlistment?” Haneul squinted at the flowers while Minah noted the sheepish grin and the blush creeping up Miya’s cheeks.

“They’re flowers of hope?”

“Did you just buy seasonal flowers? Because irises do quite well at this time of the year. I’m sure Hakyeon will appreciate them...not sure about Taekwoon, I’m sure he’d rather have a tub of ice cream...” Haneul mused as Miya turned redder.

“They’re not for either of them...uh...someone gave them to me…”

There was a moment of silence as Minah and Haneul processed what Miya had told them. 

“Oh my god, who is it?!” Haneul exclaimed while Minah rubbed her own hair with the towel thoughtfully.

“What’s the ethics of people giving their counsellors flowers?”

“No no! It’s not someone coming to the centre! It’s from the part-timer at the florist’s next door!” Miya replied frantically waving her hands (flowers and all) to somehow make Minah’s train of thought come to some form of a halt. 

“Oh?” Minah smirked, nudging Miya slightly.

“The part-timer has a wittul crush on our baby Miya?” Haneul giggled, joining in on the nudging.

“Nothing of the sort! I was just having a particularly heavy day so I came out of the centre for some air and a cup of tea! I was sitting on the bench outside just...decompressing and he came over and asked me if I was alright! I just told him I was getting a little overwhelmed at work and he ran into the shop and came back with these and ran away!” the tallest exclaimed as Haneul cooed.

“That’s so sweet! He was giving you a bunch of hope!” 

“Was he cute?” Minah nudged her friend again. Miya threw herself on the bed in response (holding the flowers away to prevent them from being crushed) and mumbled into the mattress.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Haneul replied, plucking the flowers out of her hands. “I’ll put these in a vase so you can take them home when we’re done with dinner.” Heading towards the door she turned back “wash up and come down.”

“Okay!” Miya called into the mattress giving the eldest a thumbs up while Minah patted her back. Miya rolled on the bed and looked at her friend who was shooting her an amused smile. “Minah! He looked like a cute little bunny!”

“Hmm,” Minah hummed thoughtfully “we do like bunnies...except Hongbin sometimes. Are you going to talk to him any time soon?”

Miya stared at the ceiling for a long moment, letting some of the stress of the day ease out of her body with a long exhale. “I don’t know...I should thank him for the flowers I suppose.”

“Maybe ask him to a cup of tea or something?” Minah replied, plopping down beside Miya “I need to figure out how to thank Taekwoon as well.”

Miya frowned “thank Taekwoon?”

“Yeah, he got me out of the pool. Didn’t Hongbin tell you?” 

Miya rolled her eyes “no! He told me you nearly drowned and I was too worried to care about who saved you so I ran upstairs!”

“And now you can see I’m fine! Now go wash up, I’ll wait for you.” Minah smiled, lying down on the bed as Miya rolled off it and hurried into the bathroom. The former sighed, feeling more at ease with Haneul and Miya around. She wondered when Ara would be coming in given that she’d been frequently having meetings with her boss...what was his name again?

“Miya! What is Ara’s boss’ name? Was it Myungsoo?’

“Nah! It’s Kyungsoo!” Miya called back, rinsing her face.

“Huh, I was always bad with names,” Minah grumbled, starting when the door opened and Taekwoon’s head popped in.

“Uhm…” she struggled to sit up as he walked in.

“I was wondering if you were alright...so I came to check on you…” he began as Miya stuck her head out of the bathroom to see who the intruder was. “Sanghyuk was feeling too guilty to come...he’s been pacing like a mad man downstairs.”

“Oh...uh…yeah, I’m alright.” Minah sat up, fixing the t-shirt which she was practically drowning in. “I was just waiting for Miya,” she added, nodding towards the bathroom. 

“Hey! Welcome back!” Miya waved with a grin as Taekwoon shot her a familiar warm smile.

“You’ve grown…” he commented as the youngest smirked proudly. 

“I’m still growing, can you believe?”

Minah found herself smiling at the familiarity between the two, freezing when Taekwoon turned back to her and feeling scrutinized under his gaze. Heat flooded up her cheeks as she met his gaze, wondering if it was normal for someone to have such intense eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want to head back home?” he asked as Minah shook her head.

“No, I’m quite alright, thank you. I think we can head down and put everyone’s worries to rest,” she said, standing up and nodding to the door. Taekwoon shot her get-up an amused look before stepping out. Miya on the other hand smirked.

“What?” Minah blinked in confusion as she stepped out of the room.

“Nothing, other than you let your googly eyes for Jung Taekwoon slip,” Miya whispered, following her friend out.

“I had no googly eyes!” Minah hissed back.

“Sure, okay….Ara!” Miya waved at the new entrant standing at the end of the stairs greeting Taekwoon. Ara’s short bobbed hair bounced as she enthusiastically waved back.

“Hello, ladies! Sorry, I’m late, had a meeting! I brought cake though!” she held up a large box with a grin. Taekwoon quickly relieved her of the cake before heading into the kitchen. 

“You’re having an awful lot of meetings these days,” Miya smirked as Ara shrugged in response.

“Kyungsoo had ordered the book I’d been looking for for months, so he called me in to hand it over to me.”

“That’s quite nice of him...isn’t this the second time in the month that he did this?” Minah quirked her eyebrow at Ara who shrugged again.

“Yeah, but it’s an acquisition for the shop as well. So I get to read it at work.”

“You know most bosses don’t let you read at work even if it is a book store?” Minah replied “maybe you’re a special employee.” she winked, while Miya held back a cackle. 

“I am good at my work,” Ara nodded thoughtfully, making Miya and Minah roll their eyes. Ara often seemed oblivious to the attention she was gaining with her existence. Her pixie-like features and friendly demeanour attracted a great deal of men, women, and everyone in between, only to have their hearts very gently broken. From what Minah had understood, Kyungsoo had hired Ara not just for her skills in book-keeping, but the customers she attracted.

Apparently, the boss himself was interested. But she’d let Ara figure that one out for herself. 

“I’m so good at my job that he’s ordered the Guardians book I’d been crying to you guys about! They should be coming in a few weeks...imports, you know.” Ara puffed up proudly and Miya patted her shoulder.

“You sure are the employee of the decade, now come. I’m starving.”


	3. Three

Sanghyuk sidled up to Minah who stood by the microwave reheating the pasta. Patting her shoulder to get her attention, he cleared his throat and looked down.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Minah replied, trying to hold back the giggle threatening to bubble past her lips “what’s up?”

“About earlier today,” he began, looking down and squirming “I’m really sorry...you know for chucking you into the pool. I saw that you didn’t have your phone in your pockets and just went for it…”

“Thank you for your concern for my phone,” the giggle finally slipped past making Sanghyuk whine petulantly.

“I’m trying to apologise! I didn’t know your sandals were rocks!”

“Han Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon hissed from the other end of the kitchen holding up a stack of plates. Sanghyuk raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you.”

“Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon looked like he was ready to throw a plate at the giant human standing beside Minah who was now doubled over with laughter. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she opened the door of the beeping microwave to pull the pasta out before turning to Sanghyuk.

“You’re forgiven. Now take this out there and don’t eat any on the way.”

Sanghyuk’s serious face turned into a giant grin as he took the dish from her “I make no promises,” he winked “Jaehwan will come soon with the prepared speech as well. He went to the loo because ‘Hakyeon’s glare was making him queasy’” he added conspiratorially making Minah chuckle.

“I did nothing except tell him off!” Hakyeon added defensively, trying to pile glasses onto the stack of plates in his arms. Minah walked over to take the glasses from him, shaking her head.

“Thank you for defending my...honour. Now let me save yours before these glasses fall and Wonshik throws a fit about us breaking the only glasses he has at home.”

Hakyeon grinned sheepishly, following her out to the large dining table where Haneul was setting jugs of drinks while Wonshik counted the number of forks and spoons that were on the table. Minah smiled as she set the glasses down, she was fond of how Haneul and Wonshik worked as a unit, weaving in and out of each other’s actions and thoughts. There was a silent intimacy between them that Minah admired, it was something that couldn’t be broken into.

"How were the interviews?” he asked in a low voice, opening the box of cake to take a look at it.

“It was alright, there was the same problem as always.” Haneul sighed, running her hands through her hair. Wonshik reached over to squeeze her shoulder soothingly.

“You were too smart for the interviewees?” he grinned making her huff as she undid the plastic around the delivery noodles Hongbin had ordered as his “contribution” (given that all of Hongbin’s experiments in the kitchen seemed like material that would land someone in the hospital). 

“Basics are such an issue, they don’t know the basics of anything. I had to ask them so many roundabout questions to see if they even know how to use Excel, honestly.”

“Well I think it's mighty nice of you to at least give them a chance with your roundabout questions,” Wonshik nodded solemnly, pressing a quick kiss on the top of her head before plucking the plastic wrap from her fingers and heading into the kitchen to dispose of it. Minah turned to see Hakyeon busily piling his plate. 

“Minnie-aaah!” Jaehwan’s voice chirped as he barreled into the room freezing at the sight of Hakyeon “uh...sorry for trying to kill you.”

Haneul’s palm met her forehead and Hakyeon sighed.

“Does no one know how to apologise?”

“No, no they don’t.” Haneul sighed, picking her own plate up to reach for the sandwiches.

“What! I still apologised didn’t I? Acknowledged what I did and everything!” Jaehwan declared, waving his arms around defensively as Minah patted him.

“Yes yes, you are forgiven. Could you please call the people setting up board games in the living room to come and get their food?” 

“Calling can be done,” Jaehwan nodded before hurrying to the door that connected the living room to the dining hall and bellowing “GRUBS UP LOSERS!” which caused a murmur to fill the room as people scrambled up to come into the dining room and pile their plates. Haneul turned to Minah.

“So I was just telling the boys, while you were upstairs with Miya, that I wasn’t comfortable sending you home alone like this,” she said, nodding at Minah’s get-up. “I know you’re alright, but I think nearly drowning is a traumatic experience.”

“Seriously Haneul, I’m fine,” Minah chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. 

“It would really give me some comfort…” Haneul bit her lip, frowning.

“Alright, I’ll ask Sanghyuk to drop me off. Don’t worry!”

“Actually…” Haneul began, looking right behind Minah. 

“I volunteered to drop you off,” Taekwoon’s voice piped up beside Minah as he picked up a plate making her start. Minah opened her mouth and shut it before opening it again.

“Please don’t trouble yourself! Honestly, I live in the middle of nowhere, I’m sure it will be way out of your way. You did more than enough to help me out today, I owe you big time as it is.” she rambled, wringing her hands, feeling his eyes on her.

“I live in the same neighbourhood, which is why I offered when Wonshik mentioned it,” he said, reaching for the pasta and serving himself some. Minah gaped yet again at the taller feeling heat creep up her cheeks. She cursed herself. She cannot have a crush on this random handsome man just because he saved her. For all she knew, he was probably dating someone. No one this good-looking could be single, she said to herself, the idea sounding like a very convincing argument. Shaking the thought out of her head, she cleared her throat. 

“Uhm, if you don’t mind, then thank you.”

He nodded in response, picking up a cookie from the box Jaehwan had brought in. 


	4. Four

“I didn’t think Jaehwan would get so violent over a game of Monopoly,” Minah chuckled as she followed Taekwoon down to his car. She knew Miya had been the one to choose the game, claiming that it was the best way to see how much strategy and skills the two eldest had gained over their enlistment.

What she had really meant was that it was the best way to get everyone riled up and actively involved. Which meant there was cheating, screaming, fighting, death threats, and finally Jaehwan smacking the board off the table when Haneul and Hakyeon formed a business partnership and pretty much took everyone down.

This was with Sanghyuk sitting on top of him to prevent said violent explosion.

Taekwoon scoffed “this is exactly how every game of Monopoly goes. Everyone cheats, screams, and threatens and then there is a coalition and Jaehwan gets mad. Then the game ends,” he stopped by a white Jeep, sticking his hand into his pocket to fish out the keys and unlocking the door.

“Woah! I really like this car,” Minah gaped at it in awe. “They're so nice for family trips!” she grinned when Taekwoon looked at her, holding his hand out, he indicated to the bag in her hand holding her now damp clothes.

“I’ll just drop it in the backseat.”

“No no! I can carry it, I don’t want your seat to get damaged…” Minah held the bag tight as the man let out another scoff.

“This car has seen the bodily fluids of my nephew and niece. A little water won’t do any harm.” Taekwoon continued to hold his hand out and Minah sighed, knowing there was no winning with that argument. Handing the bag over to him, she watched as he opened the door to the backseat and leaned in, seeming to rummage for something as he dropped the bag on the seat. Leaning back out, he held up what looked like a heavy piece of fabric.

“Here,” he held out a dark hoodie to her. “I know it’s summer but it feels like it’s going to rain and I don’t think you’d want to catch a cold,” he added in a way of explaining, nudging it into her hands. Minah looked at him as he walked over to the driver’s seat. Biting her lip, she noticed the cool breeze pick up.

Maybe that's why it was insufferably humid today.

Slipping the hoodie over her head, she marvelled at how soft it was but didn’t let her thoughts wander for too long as she clambered into the car and strapped her seatbelt on.

“Ready?” he asked and she nodded in response as the engine roared to life and Taekwoon stepped on the gas, easing the car out of its parking spot and onto the road. 

Conversation with Taekwoon was sparse, but not without meaning and Minah appreciated the silence and the lack of obligation to speak. Instead, she had the opportunity to watch the storm brew outside, clouds twisting into each other in shades of purple, grey, and blue. 

The rain would be a relief from the oppressive heat, but perhaps it might just make getting to university difficult the next day. She could hear Taekwoon humming along with the song playing on the radio - a pleasant tune and sounded like one of Miya’s favourite artists. She resisted the urge to reach for her phone and search up the name but there was something about the moment that made her feel like the bright white light of her phone would ruin it. Instead, she tried peering at the screen of the inbuilt audio player, hoping it would give her an answer. Instead, she found herself struggling, her contacts having been washed away in the pool, and no glasses to wear instead.

“There’s No Way. It’s by Lauv and Julia Michaels.” his voice broke through her attempts at squinting at the screen. “Did you not bring a pair of glasses with you?” he asked, nudging the indicator to turn. He could see the confused frown in his peripheral vision. “I noticed you squinting at the board through the game.”

“Uh…” Minah paused, “I didn’t expect Sanghyuk and Jaehwan to throw me into the pool.”

“Fair enough,” he hummed “you’re staying in that house they turned into a boarding house right?”

“Yeah,” she sighed “I moved in earlier this academic year. I was staying in University accommodation before.”

“Ah, it wasn’t a boarding house when I enlisted, I found out it had been turned into one just last year...I think the last time I saw someone there was a bunch of drunk college students making a mess on the lawn.”

“I’m surprised you’ve even seen the house, it’s literally at near a dead-end!” Minah chuckled “I barely get a chance to use the lawn area. I’m just running to University or to Schools.”

“Schools?” Taekwoon asks, stepping on the brakes as they approach a crossing. 

“I’m majoring in Education, so I have fieldwork where I visit schools to shadow teachers and help in any way I can.” Minah grinned “it’s quite nice.”

Taekwoon hummed in response as he pulled into their neighbourhood. The first few drops of rain splattered against the windshield as he drove up the street where Minah’s boarding house stood. It was a large duplex that had been split into two. The landlady, following her divorce, had a kitchen installed upstairs and turned it into a boarding house where the tenants could cook for themselves. It was a nice setup, convenient and just a short walk away from the subway. Minah held up her hand to wave at it.

“You can stop here! I don’t want to trouble you anymore, and turning at that dead-end is really difficult.” She undid her seatbelt “I really cannot thank you enough for today, seriously. Hold on...let me get this hoodie off,” she mumbled making Taekwoon exhale a soft chuckle.

“You can thank me over a cup of coffee,” Minah froze, hoodie dropping back over her frame “and you can return the hoodie to me later,” he added, pointing to the house adjacent to her own boarding house “I live right here, so you can toss it across the fence since you’re in such a hurry.”

Minah blushed “it’s not like that...I really don’t want to be any more trouble than I was today. I really owe you one”

“Like I said, I like a good cup of coffee and am pretty much free till I get a job...so, let me know when you want to treat me to one.” She saw a hint of a smile on his face as he stopped the car in front of her boarding house “now hurry in before you get drenched again.” He leaned back to reach for her bag and suddenly Minah had an eyeful of his long neck and the folds in the fabric of his t-shirt gave her a glimpse of his chest.

The same chest she had been smooshed against this afternoon. 

Shaking her head, she retrieved her bag from him. “Uh...yes...I’ll head back...thank you!” she squeaked, feeling his eyes on her “good night!” she thrust open the door and quickly shut it behind before bolting into the boarding house as the rain started pelting down. 


End file.
